


李氏后宫实录

by RtTriangle



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RtTriangle/pseuds/RtTriangle
Summary: 一点意思都没有





	李氏后宫实录

黄仁俊入世子府的那天太阳很大，阳春三月炙烤得如同仲夏正午，他走下马车的瞬间被太阳闪了眼睛，眯缝了一会再睁开就看见世子府富丽堂皇的高门。

"小俊过来，"黄旭熙刚从北面战场回来，一身戎甲尚未脱下，抱着黄仁俊的时候扎得脸疼。"以后就在这里生活了......哥哥对不住你。"

"哪有这么说的，哥哥只要保重自己就对得起我了。"黄仁俊宽慰地拍了拍黄旭熙宽厚的背。哥哥的难处他是知道的，被当今太子爷寒了心转而投奔世子，在这种皇位摇摇欲坠的时候世子警惕也正常，他作为哥哥表衷心的世子妃，并不算是全然不情愿。反正不是世子也是别人，听说这世子长得还不错，那也不算吃亏。他倒看得开。

"我一定常常来看你，在这里自己保重。"黄旭熙踌躇了一阵子，"世子不是坏人。"

黄仁俊只对他笑了笑。

黄仁俊是世子第一房妻妾。

这也是应当的，毕竟世子与他一样大，都是尚且不着急婚事的年纪。又听说世子冷淡非常，不近人情也是意料之中。

黄仁俊去见了他一面，倒也不像传闻中难以接近。人还是挺客气的，请他上座自我介绍说叫李帝努，安排他的生活起居也很阔绰。

黄仁俊世子妃的日子过得尽职尽责，白天操办世子府的大事小事，晚上就被李帝努弄得涕泪横流。他给自己的定位是管家兼床伴，不过也没什么不好的，李帝努平时放权让他想怎么管怎么管，晚上虽然狠了点但嘴上哄得也温柔，甚至一介世子愿意给他口，伺候得他每晚都舒服。所以没有什么好说的了，黄仁俊日子过得很是滋润，每天早上看帐薄给管理手下商铺的人开会，下午命令下人收捡洒扫做晚饭，太阳一下山就开始洗澡，沐浴一小时扩张半小时，把自己收拾得尽善尽美，然后躺床上等李帝努回来。李帝努非常直接，但是也尊重黄仁俊的想法，一到家雷打不动的先洗澡，再就回房间直接捞起黄仁俊一边亲一遍从后面捅进去，黄仁俊就开始叫开始求饶，有时候李帝努第一下就插肚子里了也会直接哭起来，招呼也不打一声，但两个人都很爽。

李帝努也非常满意这个世子妃，白天聪明能干懂规矩，府里完全不用操心；晚上大方直接想叫就叫想哭就哭，人漂亮身子也软，也愿意讨好李帝努，从来都是先顾着让李帝努爽到。甚至准备工作也很上心，每次都是自己认认真真在浴盆里扩张够半小时，有的时候李帝努提前回家房门一推，就看见他在房间中央的水盆里背对门口把手伸到背后往穴口里插，一次比一次捅得狠，直插得后面肉都泛红软下来了还不停，喘着粗气继续坐在水里掰开自己屁股拿玉势插进去四处捅。还练习平时最能取悦李帝努的手法，对着玉势磨蹭着一点点从尖端坐下去，抽出来的动作也很利索。这么插了半小时，后面已经软得流着水合不上了的时候，才把玉势整根压进去，擦了身踉踉跄跄地吸着玉势扶着腰爬到床上，缩在被子里娴熟地再拿过一根，上下两张嘴都含着玉势等李帝努回来拔。

也有扩张没这么顺利的时候，一般都是前夜李帝努折腾狠了弄得充血插不进东西，黄仁俊就急得用手撑。李帝努看见了会去帮他，有时候闹得兴起也会直接在浴盆里做，久了水都泛凉，李帝努就抱着他举得高高的，再放下来顶着腰去颠他。先不说人如何，黄仁俊还是很喜欢李帝努再精壮不过的肉体的，两人在这方面非常合得来，白天也相敬如宾和和美美。

这名不副实但各自舒心的夫妻生活停止在李帝努带罗渽民进来介绍的一天，黄仁俊穿了一身世子妃正装打扮得真像个大家闺秀，到了会客室一行礼一抬头看见罗渽民面无表情的脸，整个人僵住了。

"这是渽民，我老师罗太傅的儿子，从小跟我一起读书的，如今官拜大理寺少卿。"李帝努还浑不知情，"这是仁俊，我夫人，黄副将的弟弟。"

黄仁俊硬着头皮挤出个笑，"久仰罗少卿大名。"

罗渽民一点面子都不给他，脸色冷得退避三尺。"见过世子妃。"

"渽民怎么了？"李帝努觉得奇怪，但罗渽民回头看他的时候又笑得春暖花开，"没有，世子大婚我没出席，实在不好意思，今天来赔个礼。"

"没大婚呢，黄将军不放心，我觉得怎么着都要我当了王爷再说。现在只是在府里一起生活，待过段时日朝局稳定了，我找机会定下来。父王去了好些时日了，但皇叔还是我父辈，现在承袭郡王爵位也不好，等皇叔传位给马克哥再说吧。"李帝努对着罗渽民开始多话起来了，罗渽民好脾气地一边听一边笑，从始至终没有看黄仁俊一眼。

李帝努说了一大堆，没话讲了的时候才想起来罗渽民最开始说的话，"哎，你刚说赔礼就是客气吗？虽然确实还没成婚，但可以提前给嘛。我还挺好奇你会送什么的。"

罗渽民客气地笑了笑，掏出一枚玉扳指。"一点薄礼。"

"我当然会自己准备戒指，你这戒指打算送给谁呢？"李帝努啼笑皆非。

"我们家传家宝，原本是打算送给世子妃的。"罗渽民顿了顿，"毕竟我是以你这边的身份嘛，该给世子妃带礼。不过既然你嫌弃，就自己收着吧，到时候你们成婚我再叫人带一份礼过来。"

李帝努完全没觉得有什么不对，只注意到后面的话，"到时候我们成婚你也不来？"

罗渽民笑得很淡。"不来了。"

李帝努明显以为他还是在间歇性插科打诨，而黄仁俊知道他每一句话都是真的。婚礼他绝对不会到场，而那枚戒指确实本来是要送给他的。只是在他原本的计划里，不是以新郎友人的身份说送给太子妃，而应该在城东烟火大会上单膝下跪套上黄仁俊指尖。

关于政局，一切并没有李帝努想得简单。这是他在黄旭熙风风火火赶来要他逼宫时才知道的。

"太子原来并没有想要当皇帝的心思。"黄旭熙声音里有点隐忍不发的怅然，李帝努知道，他和李马克本来是肝胆相照的旧识，只是李马克有天不知道发了什么疯说了好多狠话，把他从东宫硬生生赶出来了。"现在宫里一片大乱，皇上刚驾崩，太子要离宫出家，哪有这规矩！世子，你必须去争一把，不单为了你自己，国不可一日无君。我扶持你这么久，当时想的就是今天。"

"把马克哥干掉？"李帝努很淡定，"将军现在也是这么想的吗？"

黄旭熙沉默了好一会："留他一条命，他爱干什么干什么去好了。"

当夜世子杀进宫城，皇帝已殁，太子在刀光剑影中意外重伤，次日殁。世子称帝，改国号昭元，是为元帝。

这只是官方说辞，并没有人知道那天究竟发生了什么。民间都是不信太子意外死亡的，任何一个人看来逼宫的世子不杀太子怎么可能上位，被误伤这一说法众口铄金，最后大街小巷没有一个人信。

大赦天下，举国同庆，新主登基，三月后封后大典。当夜黄仁俊并无多大喜色，被 突然沉下脸的李帝努干得神智不清，"你哪里不愿意，我们这一年做床伴也好，你管全府也罢，甚至我登基前妻妾只有你，除了你谁能当皇后？"

"没有......呃！插得肚子疼，抱我起来......"黄仁俊迅速转移话题，难得撒娇，李帝努知道他跪趴着被操弄的时候肚子一顶就要疼，但李帝努就是要他疼，他能怎么办，撒娇也没用，只有继续受着。李帝努闷声射了一次，这才愿意抱他起来在怀里，一边小幅度颠着撞出浓稠的液体，一边问："你到底愿不愿意成婚？"

"不愿意......不也......成了......啊啊！"

李帝努狠狠顶开生殖腔，那一秒黄仁俊痛得在他怀里哭，他并没有什么怜香惜玉之心，一句话不说光狠命撞里面被操得通红的软肉。"孩子呢？'不愿意不也生了'？黄仁俊，你知道我要你给我生孩子的吧？你愿不愿意？"

"现在不要......啊......求你......"黄仁俊痛得感觉整个肚子都被刀刃劈开，痛感直往嗓子眼砍，心里还埋藏着一点微弱的希望，推着李帝努的下腹不要他插进去，"我给你口，不要进生殖腔......"

李帝努以为他是痛得不成了，叹着气退出来磨，"你到底哪儿不愿意？以前在世子府不是好好的吗？"

"以前顶多算个管家和床伴，现在要我做皇后生皇子，哪是一回事......"黄仁俊经这么一闹虚弱得说不出话了，任由李帝努射在他大腿根。总结起来就是，以前他不算别人老婆，现在不仅要当别人老婆还要生孩子，他真不想干这苦活。

李帝努依然不懂他。"那你是不愿意的意思？"

"我没有这个选项。"黄仁俊转着李帝努指根处的玉扳指，转着转着，抬头看了看月亮。

后宫只有皇后当然不行，李帝努把自己一个从未谋面的远房表弟、一个早年去了日本现在被东洋重臣进奉过来的黄仁俊远房表哥、一个黄仁俊旧相识的附属国世子哥哥都送进宫里，别的让礼部打发了。反正他都是不会碰的，要不是得生孩子他连最对胃口的黄仁俊都不会碰，他生来就是个政务机器，没什么正常感情。叫这些人进来一个是要制衡那个常年蠢蠢欲动的边疆王爷，让表弟他爹安分点，剩下俩就全是冲着给黄仁俊找伴儿来了，省得他独守空闺闲不住再惹什么事出来。

那两个哥哥疼黄仁俊是意料之中的，但他那个奇怪弟弟没来几天就开始黏糊糊亲皇后这件事就有点超出他的认知范围了，对方乖巧状跪在下面，浑然一派天真无邪："是仁俊尼太可爱了嘛。"

"李东赫！仁俊尼是你叫的吗！"黄仁俊跳脚。

"皇上也没这么叫啊，谁叫过？"

黄仁俊不出声了。李东赫逮着把柄，"所以还能不给我叫吗，仁俊尼仁俊尼仁俊尼～"

"闭嘴！你真是我表弟吗，怎么这么吵？"李帝努忍无可忍，"爱怎么来怎么来吧，别传出去就行。"

董思成茶杯都要摔了，他和李永钦几次要上去劝架，没派上用场。看来还是不近人情的皇帝好，后院失火了也能忍受。

李东赫和黄仁俊也就一直这么亲亲抱抱地混下去，每天不是央着董思成唱曲儿听，就是闹李永钦跳舞给他们看。有的时候李帝努看见李东赫亲着亲着就伸舌头了，也不能说什么；卧房里扩张的人换成了李东赫，两人一起坐在浴盆里，李东赫抱着黄仁俊把手伸进去，有时候黄仁俊疼他就安抚地亲腰背边骂李帝努禽兽。李帝努甚至一直怀疑，每夜在自己进去之前，黄仁俊是不是已经被李东赫内射过了，毕竟每次碰见他们都在着急忙慌地清理。所以他一直不敢面对假如黄仁俊怀孕这一假设，他始终不知道该怀疑是谁的种，他的、李东赫的，或者......

但李东赫也有靠谱的时候，家宴的时候遇上一看就来者不善的罗渽民，李东赫也把人拽开。

"有眼睛的都看得出来。"李东赫严肃了，"你想留他一条小命就躲着点。"

"他妈的前男友有什么好留的！罗渽民滚蛋！"黄仁俊有点喝多了，"李帝努不会杀他的，他对罗渽民比对我好多了，况且我作为一个床伴，前尘往事有什么值得他在意的？罗渽民活得可好了，一点后顾之忧都没有，就想要每次见面都来膈应我！我为了我哥的前途自己跑世子府把他甩了，这是我自愿的吗！谁还不想跟他一辈子过下去，我他妈就不喜欢他吗，我他妈不伤心的吗他给我甩什么脸色看！"

有人翻身扑向墙角把李东赫推开，掐着黄仁俊的腰捏着下巴接吻，狂躁而绝望。"黄仁俊你是不是没有心，怎么会只有这一个办法啊！"

李东赫默默回殿里了，太子玉佩从他腰间落在地面上。

殿内歌舞升平，李东赫看着一杯接一杯的李帝努觉得搞笑，这男的身边一个个都是些什么人，他还泰然处之呢。

当夜未央宫中空无一人，黄仁俊先答应的，最后一次。

罗渽民往他身体里撞的力道比李帝努还狠，黄仁俊痛得掉眼泪，他也抱着人在背后哭，一声又一声哑着嗓子喊他："仁俊尼......仁俊尼......"

最后黄仁俊在他高潮边缘抱着他接吻，"渽民尼射进来......"

"这个不行。"罗渽民依然存留理智，"仁俊想怀宝宝？李帝努不给你？"

黄仁俊叹着气。"是我不让。"

罗渽民一下子就把生殖腔顶开了，黄仁俊觉得比之前还痛，但他忍住了。罗渽民在他肚腹里成结，射进浓稠的液体，最后生殖腔严丝合缝地合上，黄仁俊肚子微微鼓了起来，罗渽民亲吻着，似乎已经能提前看见他们孩子的形状。

"宝贝，亲亲我吧。"

罗渽民笑着，听着黄仁俊一边嫌恶地说"咦好恶"一边贴着他的嘴唇厮磨，轻轻闭上了眼睛。

当夜李帝努心血来潮要去见黄仁俊，在黑灯瞎火的未央宫前沉默地停下马车。倒是看见了李东赫，他正在家宴厅外的草丛里发了疯一样摸索什么。回寝殿的路上他派人把东瀛大使即将来朝的消息传到董思成那去，最精的李永钦在卧房里悄悄数着黄旭熙这场战役的归期。

这夜宫里的人没有一个睡得好，李帝努一个人在寝殿里整夜整夜看折子却一个字都没批上，黄仁俊被折腾到后半夜，靠在罗渽民胸口听着他平稳的心跳看天光渐亮。李东赫趴在草丛里，衣服被树枝划得一塌糊涂，狗似的刨着土，翻着翻着就哭了。李永钦直愣愣躺在床上只敢睁眼，一闭眼全是黄旭熙七八九岁狗都嫌的年纪第一次见他喊他姐姐被他追着打也不改口的样子。董思成换上厚重戏服在寝殿里捏着指头唱旧曲，自个儿描眉画眼，想的都是中本悠太拿砂纸给他卸油彩时，让他这个从来找不到真我的人一点点现出原样的如水目光。

黄仁俊下一次见到罗渽民的时候，他跟在黄旭熙身后，笑着说要不负青春上战场。黄仁俊气疯了，口不择言骂他你不怕死啊去个屁脑子进水了吗我绝对不同意，就对上旁边李帝努审视的目光。

罗渽民温柔地看着他，用一双顾盼生姿的桃花眼，安安静静地讲你别怕。然后看着李帝努说我去意已决请求皇上的首肯，李帝努点了点头。

"是该去。"他说。

黄仁俊心凉了，没有再看罗渽民一眼，自然也就无法目睹他笑得弧度愈发灿烂的唇角和上面嵌着的一滴眼泪。他能流的都只剩这一滴了，不能说不是薄情寡义。

东瀛使节来得很快，李帝努让黄仁俊操办一场盛大的欢迎宴，黄仁俊照办了，只是把原先群星荟萃的戏曲节目改成了一场董思成出演的独角戏。

当夜金华殿彻夜歌舞升平，只有帝后和使节共谈，一派和谐，言语尽欢。压轴节目董思成化着浓浓的戏妆戴着一头走路叮当响的行头一出来，客席上中本大臣转身就要走，黄仁俊早就提前下了席，拽住他低声喊："悠太哥。"

中本悠太顿了一会，到底还是狠不下心对这个很早就认识、和董思成一起照顾着的弟弟横眉冷对，把他的手轻轻拂下了。"仁俊，大家都有难处，你要是还认我这半个哥哥，就不要为难我。"

黄仁俊并不放手。"你只要还把思成哥当兄弟，就听他唱完这一折。"

两人正僵持，上面君主威严的语气已经逼得中本悠太无路可走："看来中本大臣和皇后是旧识？"中本悠太作为使臣哪敢冒犯李帝努，甩开黄仁俊回去坐下了。

这一场闹剧结束，董思成像没看见似的，低着头就开始唱了，唱的是民间有名的曲子《三上轿》，讲明万历年间，首相之子张秉仁设计害死李通，李通妻子崔氏去官府伸冤，但官府畏惧权势反将崔氏判为张家的妾，崔氏将计就计答应入张府，在新婚之夜将张秉仁杀害之后选择自尽结束自己的生命。唱到崔氏最后的独白时董思成一步步走向前，黄仁俊死死看着中本悠太，把他按在中间自己的坐席上，听董思成唱："出使奈如何，国势又何干？苦将妾献宝，难言悲与欢。何必初逢旧江南！"

最后一句尾音拖得极长，尚未收尾，戏已演到最末一段。董思成顺着戏段往前走，一口气吊到中本悠太跟前才断，"南"字干脆利落一收，他也随着戏里的旧事，一把银剑准确无误地下落。

中本悠太把一直端着却未动的茶杯一抬，茶香尽数入腹，早已心知肚明的中原皇帝要与东瀛争片海域，毒杀使节即为最明确的开战信号。虽然原则上不杀使者，但李帝努要同他们拼命，这个开场自然要惊心动魄些，他主动赴席，就是甘之如饴，要成全自己，也要遂他的愿。

失去意识前的最后一秒，中本悠太把倒下的董思成眼际一滴鲜血抹去，笑道："winko不哭呀。"

那日凌晨，黄仁俊魂飞魄散地回到未央宫，就看见宫人们手忙脚乱地围在趴桌子上的李永钦旁边。

"哎，别急着怪罪他们。"李永钦还留着最后一口气，看他回来就放下心了。"药是我自己带来的，掺在指甲里自己吞了。"

"永钦哥哥。"黄仁俊顺从地趴在他旁边，被他温柔地捋着头发，"思成哥在悠太哥跟前把他那出戏唱完了。"

"他好样的，真勇敢，不是吗？"李永钦笑，"不像我，都不敢在你哥跟前死。"

"你为了什么呢？"黄仁俊尽力镇定了，但眼泪还是扑簌簌落下来。

"你哥哥真是一直都没长大，一点都不懂得收敛，现在好了，功高盖主还知道逼宫内情，李帝努盯他不知道盯多久了，还那么放肆，李帝努也不干啊，朝廷上太多人吹风了。正想以勾结妃嫔联手谋反的罪名除了他呢，那我能看着吗，我好歹也算大他几年，就算他只把我当你交好的哥哥，但我也该算他哥哥才对。就算他之前叫我姐姐，兔崽子......事到如今，我原谅他了。他什么都不知道，个愣头青一门心思往战场上闯，被盯上了也什么都不知道，这么些年也什么都不知道......"李永钦垂下眼皮，昏昏欲睡。

黄仁俊话已经说不完整了，"别闭眼，怎么没精神了，那现在我还叫你嫂子会再被你打吗？"

"仁俊，你真是个乖孩子。"李永钦笑得更漂亮了，像穷冬凛风中摇摇欲坠的鲜妍花朵。"来给你永钦哥哥抱抱，哥哥不是你嫂子。你会有很漂亮的大嫂的，会很疼你，和你哥一样疼你，和你永钦哥哥一样疼你。你等着，多多催你哥成婚啊，你也过过眼把把关，你哥看人眼光不准，不叫人伤他的心......"

黄仁俊顺从地依在他身侧，感受着周身一点点寒冷起来。

一缕缕冷风刮过他的脸颊，他感觉好冷，但往外头一看，新一天的太阳就要出来了，一派万物生辉。

想方设法寻了小半个月，李东赫终究还是没能找到他的太子玉佩。

这东西在他那里是逾规矩的，可那是他的命根子。黄仁俊来跟他一起扒土，扒着扒着也哭了。

怎么是也，他摸了摸自己的脸，原来早已湿淋淋一片。

"东赫......"黄仁俊抽噎着，"没办法了。"

李东赫沉默地点点头。

黄仁俊又问："你什么时候要动手？"

"就明天吧，他要是知道了，也不会留我几日了。"李东赫站起来。"你也要小心。我之前听你的话之后没来得及跟你说话就被人截胡了，我想说的是，李帝努谁都不爱，但他痛恨被人瞒在鼓里背叛。"

次日清晨，李帝努下了朝，在御书房里屏退众人，然后就对上了李东赫的刀。

"是先帝赏的哎。"李帝努笑着看刀刃，还刻着太子亲启。"你不是太子，怎么拿来用？"

李东赫反问他："你不是太子，怎么坐到这里来？"

李帝努叹了一口气，把太子玉佩掏出来挂回他腰上。"我从来没有想过要杀马克哥。"

"我知道。马克哥给我托梦过了。"李东赫耸耸肩，舌头在嘴里顶腮，眼神也飘忽不定。

李帝努觉得好笑："他跟你很熟吗就托梦？"

"当然熟，也就只有你不关心远房小亲戚的死活。马克哥从小常常来看我，你们这帮皇亲贵胄里就他真是我哥哥。"李东赫看着李帝努，"你之前是不是故意想让我喜欢上你？"

李帝努这回吓到了："天地良心，没有。"

李东赫安静地点点头，"那就是我自作多情。"

“还有一个事想告诉你，”李帝努说，“其实我知道马克哥为什么不当皇帝。你父亲一直是整个皇室最有可能造反的人，马克哥当太子的时候不知道劝了父王多少次才留他一条命。那个时候他可以任性上谏，但如果他当了皇帝，事情落到自己头上，照他那个大局最重要的事业狂性格，你父亲必杀不可。”

“可是你现在当了皇帝，你也没有杀他。”李东赫看着头顶上大殿屋顶盘旋的蛟龙，摸了摸手中的刀刃，"我也是刚察觉不久，原来在这儿谋划忍耐这么久了，才发现你们俩都是我哥哥。"

李帝努的手臂一阵剧痛，李东赫拿着那把先帝御赐尖锐无比的刀，先随随便便找块刀背戳了一下李帝努身上，然后正中心脏地插进自己身体里。

李东赫下葬当日，黄仁俊在墓穴边吐得血丝都出来了，李帝努知道就他这频率现在才怀上已经是奇迹了，但不知道现在是否还应该冒犯怀疑已经合眼的李东赫，毕竟罗渽民已经被他分派边疆许久了，其间没有一次回来过。他不知道那晚他们说了什么，也许一切误会都已解释清了，一切后事都已托付尽了，所以今生再不见彼此也没有遗憾。他不说，但他知道他们之间的相爱总是让他嫉妒的，但他又不喜欢他们其中任何一个，不知道在嫉妒什么。

孩子出世当日，一双内双桃花眼初见端倪，眼下也没有泪痣，倒是一笑牙花子都出来了。李帝努是见过罗渽民幼年模样的，当即就传令让心腹整治边疆去了。

话说完，李帝努倒是挺安静的，侍从打圆场在旁边说我们主子亲自给皇上做了糕点呢，他听了还想拿一块来吃，普普通通的桂花糕颜色极亮看着鲜艳异常，刚拿起来反被黄仁俊打回了盘子里。

"不给我吃？不是给我做的？"

黄仁俊只不说话。李帝努碰了一鼻子灰，起身就要走。

"如果我说是你的，"黄仁俊在李帝努走出去的前一秒开口，"你信不信？渽民已经好几年没回来过了。"

李帝努只说："你从来没让我进过腔口。"

"我只是怕痛。所以我让你每次都在穴道里留东西，我有办法的。东赫还帮过我一次，不过他没法作证了。"

李帝努对他笑了一下，"好啦，五年前你和罗渽民溜出去的第二天，我就听见你和李东赫商量这个说辞了。"

黄仁俊没话讲了。

"喂，"他干巴巴地又说，"我可以比罗渽民先死吗？"

"你会比罗渽民后死几十年。"李帝努一边走出去一边说，"我不会杀你的。"

黄仁俊在他身后拿起一块桂花糕放进嘴里，他关门的那一刻，黄仁俊在眼前缓慢闭合的黑暗里咽下满口淬了毒的鲜甜。

"渽民尼......娜娜......"他在一浪一浪袭来的晕眩里呢喃，叫着叫着，最后不知道怎么的就变了调，"世子殿下......"

李帝努没有杀罗渽民。罗渽民回朝的时候去拜见了皇陵，笑得惨然："果然你最后还是最恨我。"

"我是还要拜托你。"李帝努把孩子抱给他，"你的小孩，自己养大。黄仁俊那家伙，走也不忘留个累赘给我。"

罗渽民接过孩子，怀里的小孩一双熠熠生辉的桃花眼盯着他目不转睛，但他还是要违心地客气几句："如果是你的呢？"

"不会的。"李帝努并不对上他一向含笑的桃花眼，转身留一个背影给他，"仁俊只是怕你死，他本来不舍得骗我的。"

他又回到空荡荡的宫殿里。元帝在位三十年，身先士卒鞠躬尽瘁，心里满满装着国事公务，没留下任何一个人的影子。

多年以后，李帝努退位后乔装游荡中原的日子里，在一个三月回到了老去处。那天太阳很大，阳春三月炙烤得如同仲夏正午，他走下马车的瞬间被太阳闪了眼睛，眯缝了一会再睁开就看见黄仁俊几十年前端端正正跪在府中喊参见世子大人，李帝努问他有什么想要的，他彼时十五六岁怯生生露着虎牙小心翼翼地笑，说天下太平就好啦。

END.


End file.
